Harry Smith: Stranded at Barneyrebco
Harry Smith: Stranded at Barneyrebco is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in June 2016. Plot The morning after finishing up for Colham High School's summer holidays, Grace Smith is forcing Harry Smith to eat muesli for breakfast. He refuses; they continue to yell at each other until Harry announces his permanent departure from the house. As he runs out of the house, Grace tells him to come back, though he ignores her and chucks a stone at her. Later, gets on a random taxi and falls asleep. By the time it is 8:00pm, he wakes up and finds himself at a ferry station in Pikachu Town. A random Sinco man named Kohan Talaru walks up to him and offers him the opportunity to visit Kawaii Hawaii with a few other guests. He accepts the opportunity. The Pakistani captain Tahir al-Ghazali walks off the ship and tells everyone to board the ship, and that anyone who misbehaves will have to walk the plank. Everyone (Harry, Kohan, Alisha Moore, Ralph Cook) boards the ship; Alisha stands at the side and looks over the ocean to a beautiful sunset. Later on, Ralph alerts Tahir that the ocean is getting rough, who tells him not to worry and to sit back down. Kohan tells him he can see lightning, causing him to scream "SIT DOWN!". All of the passengers (except Harry, who is actually starting to feel somewhat homesick) try to alert him the situation is serious, making him threaten to throw them in the ocean. At midnight, Alisha tries to tell Tahir that the ship is heading to neither Kawaii Hawaii or a ferry terminal, leading him to scream "SHUT UP! BEHAVE!". Kohan realises the ship has gone way beyond Kawaii Hawaii. Afterwards, Tahir forces everyone to get off the ship and 'enjoy' their stay. Ralph then explains everyone is stranded thanks to him. Alisha wonders what everyone is going to do about being stranded. Ralph decides to go on his Samantha Singer Universe Ex and check what to do, however he finds there is no connection. Harry tells everyone to come through the trees and he'll try find a nearby town. Kohan then grabs a few coconuts from a palm tree. As they walk into the jungle, Alisha notes she can hear chanting. Harry decides to chuck a coconut as far as he can. The episode cuts to a scene where the coconut knocks a tribal member out. The tribal leader mentions she can hear invaders. She orders them to fire arrows, one of which hits Kohan and goes right through his head. Ralph pulls the arrow out of Kohan's head and says he believes there is a tribe nearby. Alisha then says "More importantly, take action!". Meanwhile, a tribal member with a long beard wonders what they are talking about, so the leader tells him to grab a spear. The tribe finally encounters the four, who run for their lives. Suddenly, an emergency ship appears and orders them to hurry onto the ship. A five year old girl who is part of the tribe sneaks on; the captain John McCormick drives the ship as fast as possible. The tribe can be seen in the background firing arrows at the ship, most of which go into the ocean. The post credits scene shows David Marshall's family adopting the girl and naming her Hannah Marshall. Meanwhile, Harry arrives home only to find Grace sobbing. Music *Fighting Layer - Janis Luciani (plays when passengers start warning Tahir) *The Lost Vikings (SNES) - Caveman Land (plays when the group enters the jungle) *Prop Cycle - Miss (plays when Harry discovers Grace sobbing) Trivia *When the tribes are talking, subtitles appear. Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes